This invention relates to a novel cut precious stone allowing for providing a combination of such cut stones to give the appearance of a larger single brilliant stone, thereby enhancing the appearance and apparent value of the resulting combination.
Precious gems and stones exist in many sizes and shapes, and many cuts have been provided through the ages. One of the purposes for providing unique cuts for precious stones is to enhance the appearance of the stone and resulting jewelry setting.
There exists in the jewelry industry a cut known as a radiant cut. The radiant cut is a rectangular stone with its corners cut providing a more oval appearance. Such stones are generally set by themselves providing the larger rounded appearance and an overall enhanced effect.
To the inventor's knowledge, no one has utilized square precious stones such as diamonds (generally known as princess cut) with the corners "lopped off". The inventor has discovered by uniformly lopping off the four corners of a square stone and thereby placing a group of such stones contiguous to each other, an open or a center area is formed which can accommodate an additional square or princess cut stone. The inventor has discovered that this applies to any princess or square cut stone having all four corners uniformly lopped off, and with four such stones of equal size joined together, an open center area is formed. When such corners are lopped off at an angle, the bevel created along that angled edge in conjunction with the angled bevel in the facing stone creates such brilliance so as to substantially hide the gap between the stones and create the illusion of a single stone.
Additionally, another embodiment of this invention relates to providing a plurality of increasing sizes of such square cut stones in which tiers of such stones are mounted edge to edge, with their cut corners providing space for an additional square stone to be inserted therein thereby providing an overall enhanced appearance.
The common factor in the invention is that the square or princess cut stones have all four corners cut substantially equally thereby providing a squared-off border area when the stones are set edge to edge.
While this invention is described with relation to precious stones such as diamonds, it could also apply to CZ and other stones having a brilliant appearance which is enhanced by providing a larger stone weight joined together giving the overall appearance of a larger uniform single stone.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new cut for precious and semi-precious stones providing an overall enhanced appearance for the resulting combination and enhancing its value.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a cut which will be easy to practice, susceptible to widespread use and widely popular.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new precious and semiprecious stone cut so as to draw an observer to more easily notice the resulting stone combinations.